


帝韋伯 | 體格差

by gingerag1608



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: 還債文其二。一樣迦勒底背景，韋伯靈三型態。一點點dirty talk，體格差超色超棒的。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 12





	帝韋伯 | 體格差

**Author's Note:**

> 還債文其二。一樣迦勒底背景，韋伯靈三型態。一點點dirty talk，體格差超色超棒的。

比起一百八十六公分的埃爾梅羅二世，伊斯坎達爾有時還是喜歡他們倆最初相遇時的模樣。一百五十七公分的小小身子很輕，伊斯坎達爾總是大手一撈，將人帶到自己懷裡，寵溺的撫摸韋伯・維爾維特的頭，撩起他短卻柔順的頭髮，落下無數親吻。

韋伯不能否認，以二十九歲的模樣在迦勒底活動這麼久，偶爾變回十九歲的外型，感受王的寵溺，實在非常不錯。雖然羞於承認，但以這個模樣，撒嬌起來似乎也順理成章了一些。

但在床上時可就不是這麼一回事了。

努力撐大著口腔，韋伯正想辦法將伊斯坎達爾碩大的陰莖含到嘴裡，但用盡力氣卻只有辦法含住前端。他很懊惱，因為兩人體型的差異，巨大的陽具將他的口腔塞滿，光是避免牙齒碰撞讓對方不適就很辛苦了，還要想辦法讓對方舒服，韋伯實在沒有心力再注意到從嘴角滴下的口水，何況是因為頂到喉頭而迸出的生理性淚水。伊斯坎達爾看著伏於身下的少年，晶亮的口涎與努力吞吐的模樣，實在讓人難以自持。

但他努力忍住了向前挺腰的動作。在韋伯上一次以這種模樣和他做愛時，他一時沒忍住稍微粗暴了一些。或許是太羞恥了，伊斯坎達爾在那之後，連哄了三個月，韋伯才答應再次以這種模樣和他上床。

全身仍然散發著稚氣，卻做著如此色情的事，這樣色氣又有些悖德的模樣可不多見，伊斯坎達爾可想好好珍惜每次機會。

但情動之下，他陰莖的尺寸可就不在他的掌控之內了。「唔⋯⋯！」感受到口中的巨物變得更加巨大，韋伯微帶慍怒的向上瞪了一眼，然而在嘴中含著對方陰莖的狀況下，這樣的怒瞪在伊斯坎達爾的眼裡，更像是調情。

大手一撈，伊斯坎達爾將跪在地上的人翻到床上。韋伯因為方才的口活有些喘不過氣，小嘴微張，面色潮紅。「小子，幫我含就那麼興奮嗎？」伊斯坎達爾看著床上明顯情動的人，露出了一抹壞笑，揉搓著對方的花莖，「連碰都還沒碰，這裡就已經這麼濕啦？」他四指包覆著已經勃起的小小陰莖，食指輕柔的刺激著馬眼，泌出的前列腺液拉出一條曖昧的銀絲。

「吵⋯⋯吵死了！」韋伯羞得扭動身體，想將自己的陰莖抽出對方的手之外，沒想到卻被握得更緊，突如其來的刺激讓一聲輕盈高亢的呻吟洩出小嘴。他慌張地用雙手遮住嘴巴，在高超的手技下，努力忍住隨著快感而來的嬌喘。全身輕輕顫抖著，他在對方手中射了出來。

韋伯不知道在伊斯坎達爾眼中，這樣的他有多麽迷人。「喂！很髒，不要舔啦！」看著對方伸出舌頭，作勢舔去剛才自己射出的白濁，他又羞又急地出聲制止，卻被伊斯坎達爾眼裡的侵略性驚得失了聲。伊斯坎達爾居高臨下地看著躺在床上的韋伯，抬起沾著白色液體的手，眼睛鎖著他的眼，緩慢地將自己的手舔乾淨。

他的王怎麼這麼色，又這麼好看。韋伯滿腦袋只剩下這樣的想法。

在他失了神的同時，伊斯坎達爾已經向他的後穴攻去，抹了潤滑液開始擴張。手指迅速地找到韋伯的前列腺，伊斯坎達爾豪不留情的碾壓對方敏感的那點。「啊！」被一波又一波的快感沖得沒辦法思考，韋伯只能緊抓著床單，拱起腰，承納伊斯坎達爾逐漸增加的手指。

沒過多久，早已習慣巨物侵犯的穴口便鬆軟無比，緊緊絞著伊斯坎達爾的指節，等著情人性器的臨幸。抽出手指的瞬間，後穴一下沒了東西的空虛感讓韋伯皺起了眉。「寶貝，這麼想要我早點進去嗎？」伊斯坎達爾聲音中飽含的情慾讓他輕輕顫抖，光滑的龜頭頂在穴口摩擦卻遲遲沒有進入，被情慾沖昏頭的韋伯覺得快瘋了。

他知道對方想要他說什麼，但雖然是十九歲的模樣，他倔將的自尊還是不允許他開口。咬緊了下唇，濕潤的眼睛弱弱地又瞪了對方一眼。

伊斯坎達爾停下了動作。

「求我。」他的王下令。

真的是太欺負人了！韋伯憤怒的想。無論如何他也不想開口，但頂在胯間的巨大陰莖讓他快受不了了。他想要有東西狠狠地填滿他，而現在，只有他霸道的王可以做到。

羞恥的淚水滑過眼角，韋伯最終還是開了口：「求⋯⋯求你了⋯⋯」說出口的瞬間他就後悔了，明天早上他一定會狠狠報復的，他氣憤的抿著嘴。怒氣讓他紅了眼，卻讓他在床上顯得更加可口。

「好孩子。」雄腰一挺，巨大的肉莖在瞬間沒入臀縫，伊斯坎達爾的巨物壓迫著肉壁，每次的抽插都磨過韋伯的前列腺。下腹滿脹的感覺伴隨著強烈的快感，讓韋伯除了放聲浪叫之外，什麼都做不到。

好大，好滿。

壓抑的呻吟變成一聲又一聲的哭喊，韋伯雙腿纏上了對方的腰，想辦法讓兩人貼合得更加緊密。伊斯坎達爾也沒了餘裕，抱著身下的人，在對方身體內恣意馳騁。比平時還要緊的小穴讓他瘋狂，伊斯坎達爾溫柔地吻去對方的淚水，卻沒有放慢速度。房內的熱度迅速攀升，充盈著高亢的呻吟與難耐的低喘聲。受不了刺激的韋伯先驚叫著迎來了高潮，攀著伊斯坎達爾的肩膀，在對方背後留下了無數條的抓痕。濕軟肉壁的緊縮刺激著陰莖，伊斯坎達爾沒過多久，也喘息著將精液射入對方體內。

隔天早上腰間痠疼不已、下體一片狼藉的韋伯，氣得在伊斯坎達爾的脖子上留下了好幾個咬痕。

下一次讓他可愛的情人用這副模樣和他上床，大概又要軟磨硬泡，哄上幾個月了吧。伊斯坎達爾在鏡子前檢查脖子的慘況，想到戀人像炸毛的貓怒視自己的可愛模樣，低低的笑了起來。


End file.
